BACK TO ME, NOW!
by hhibin
Summary: [AU]Tenten, wanita yang tidak membutuhkan pacar dalam hidupnya, karena baginya pacar itu tidak penting dan tidak berguna. Sedangkan Gaara, pria yang kebalikan dari Tenten. -Aku hanya akan melakukan ini untukmu Gaara- (Tenten X Gaara.S)
1. Chapter 1

**NARUTO PUMNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **BACK TO ME, NOW! (hhibin)**

 **TENTEN X GAARA.S**

 **RATING: T**

 **GENRE: FRIENDSHIP & SEDIKIT ROMANCE**

 **NOTE: AU, TYPO, ALUR NGALUR+KECEPETAN, AUTHOR AMATIR YO..**

.

.

.

.

.

 **#BACK TO ME, NOW!**

Cinta? Oh perumpamaan yang jarang di dengar wanita berambut cepol ini. Bagi dirinya cinta itu diibaratkan sebagai hubungan yang mengekak, mengatur, dan mengacak-acak hidup seseorang. Ia sering berfikir, cinta itu kegunaanya apa? orang lain sering bilang jika cinta itu bisa membuat hidup menjadi lebih semangat, tapi dirinya? tanpa cinta pun semangat. Tapi ada yang bilang, cinta itu ibaratkan seperti mendapatkan hidup yang lebih berwarna, tapi baginya? tanpa cinta pun hidupnya itu sudah jauh lebih berwarna. Ada pun juga yang bilang, jika cinta itu memberikan kekuatan tersendiri apa lagi jika dua orang insan saling mencintai, tapi baginya? tanpa cinta ia bisa mendapatkan kekuatan itu tersendiri. Devinisi cinta itu bagi wanita ini sangat lah mudah, bagaimana ia bisa bilang mudah? karena ia juga pernah merasakan cinta. Tapi cinta yang di maksud orang ini adalah cinta yang diberikan oleh teman sekaligus sahabat karibnya itu. Namanya seseorang belum terlalu mengenal cinta, ia pasti akan menyamakan semua perkataan yang romantis. Lagipula, bagi dirinya perkataan romantis itu sama saja dengan perkataan lain, dan juga baginya mempunyai cinta dari teman itu lebih mengasikan daripada mempunyai cinta dari seorang yang terikat dengannya seperti kekasih/pacar. Baginya kekasih/pacar hanyalah sesuatu hal yang tidak penting untuk dipunyai.

Itu adalah sedikit kisah wanita berambut cepol yang tidak membutuhkan cinta dari pria yang sering disebut kekasih.

Berbeda lagi dengan pria disini, pria yang di anggap wanita bercepol dua itu sebagai teman, sahabat sekaligus keluarga. Ia mempunyai pengertian yang bertolak belakang, ia malah ingin mempunyai keterikatan dengan seseorang yang ia cintai. Tapi orang yang ia cintai itu tidak membutuhkan pria yang berstatus sebagai orang yang mengikatnya dengan suatu hubungan yang dinamakan berpacaran. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja memberikan cintainya untuk orang lain yang mau diikat olehnya, tapi apa daya jika hatinya sudah tertuju hanya pada wanita itu. Lagipula walaupun rambut merah dan wajah tampannya itu sangat menarik bagi semua kaum perempuan, tapi tetap saja tidak menarik bagi wanita yang didepannya itu, wanita yang sedang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya karena bingung. Lagipula jika dilihat-lihat, wanita ini tidak ada bagus-bagusnya juga, hal itu juga ternyata baru disadari oleh pria berambut merah ini. Wanita yang selalu senang, tapi ketika marah ia akan kasar, ketika makan juga tidak tau tempat ya seperti sekarang ini, ia makan di antara orang-orang yang sedang konsentrasi belajar di perpustakaan , kan ada kantin yang lebih nyaman dan pantas untuk makan kan? Tapi kenapa ia tetap saja suka makan di perpustakaan? aneh memang. Tapi itu adalah daya tariknya walupuj wanita ini sendiri tidak tau jika perilaku dia ini menarik bagi pria.

"Ini untukmu," wanita itu tanpa bersalahnya memberikan permen loli yang bekas mulutnya itu pada pria didepannya. Tapi pria berambut merah ini pun menerimanya dan mengemutnya sekali dan memberikan lagi pada wanita bercepol itu. Anehnya, wanita bercepol itu juga menerimanya lagi dan memakannya tanpa ada perasaan apapun. Semua yang ada di perpustakaan ini masih saja memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka yang bisa dibilang sangat romantis itu. Padahal mah apa? itu hanya hal biasa saja bagi sebelah pihak itu. Disaat seperti ini lah yang membuat semua orang di perpus mulai iri dengan mereka apalagi kaum wanita yang iri dengan perilaku khusus yang diberikan Gaara, pria berambut merah ini.

"Gaara-kun aku masuh lapar, bagaimana ini?" pria ini hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ketika wanita ini mulai merajuk soal kelaparannya itu. Harusnya berfikir, jika lapar yah makan lagi di kantin, tapi ini apa? ia malah merajuk bagai anak kecil yang haus akan permen loli.

"Kalau kau lapar, ya kita makan dikantin sekarang."

"Aku tidak mau," Gaara menarik nafasnya ketika melihat tingkahnya yang sudah sering ia lihat sekarang ini.

"Terus, kau maunya bagaimana?" Tenten tersenyum senang ketika orang didepannya jni mulai mengajukan pertanyaan yang ia tunggu-tunggu dari tadi.

"Belikan aku makanan, ya? ya?" ia mulai merajuk manja lagi. Wanita ini malah mengelus-ngelus serta menggenggan tangan Gaara agar mau membelikannya makanan. Gaara yang diperlakukan seperti ini tidak bisa menolak orang didepannya ini.

"Baiklah aku belikan," jawaban Gaara itu sontak membuat Tenten membulatkan matanya dan mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya dengan lebar.

"Wah, terimakasi Gaara-kun." Setelah mengucapkan kata itu, Tenten tetap duduk manis sambil membaca bukunya. Gaara yang melihat wanita ini tidak bangun dari bangkunya pun tetap ikut duduk manis lagi dengan tetap memperhatika wanita didepannya ini. Tenten, yang merasa orang didepannya ini memperhatikannya langsung menatapnya lagi dengan tatapan kesal. Gaara yang melihat tatapan Tenten hanya tersenyum manis tanpa masalah. Ia tau sebenarnya arti tatapan wanita didepnnya, tapi ini berpura-pura saja agar tidak tau. Ia ingin mendengar apa yang di katakan Tenten nanti padanya.

"Kenapa kau masih disini? Katanya mau membelikan ku makanan?" Bingo! ucapannya itu tepat sekalih dengan apa yang di pikirkan.

"Siapa yang ingin makan?"

"Aku,"

"Yang mentraktir siapa?"

"Kau,"

"Jadi yang pantas untuk beli kekantin itu siapa?"

Tenten diam berfikir.

"Aku,"

"Baiklah. Ini uangnya, kau beli sendiri," Gaara menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada Tenten. Tenten yang sadar apa yang dilakukan Gaara padanya sontak mengepal uang itu dengan kesal.

"Gaara-kun!" ia berteriak dengan keras tanpa sadar jika ia sedang berada di perpustakaan ini. Gaara hanya terkekeh dengan teriakan Tenten itu, ia malah tidak menghiraukan teriakan itu. Ia mengalihkannya dengan mengambaca buku yang ada di sampingnya sambil menahan tawa. Semua orang yang ada diperpustakaan ini dengan kesalnya bangkit dari bangkunya berjalan ke arah Tenten. Tenten yang sadar jika semua orang berjalan ke arahnya hanya bisa diam diliputi rasa gugup. Ia jadi ketakutan kalau seperti ini. Gaara yang melihat tingkah Tenten itu tertawa pelan, ia senang jika melihat ekspresinya sekarang.

"Hey, kau jangan berisik. Memangnya kau pikir ini kantin untuk kau berteriak dan makan hah?" ucapan wanita berambut merah berkulit gelap ini sukses membuat Tenten meneguk ludahnya sendiri.

"Iya kau pikir menangnya kau ini siapa?" timpal lagi wanita berambut kuning sebahu. Tenten tambah ketakutan dan gugup jika ia dikeroyok seperti ini, Gaara yang tidak sanggup menahan gelagat tawanya pun menutup buku yang ia baca dan bangun dari bangkunya, ia berusaha keras agar wajahnya itu serius agar ia tampak manly, setelah ia berusaha mengubah mode wajahnya, ia memasukan tangannya kesaku celananya. Dengan gaya ini ia baru menghadapkan wajahnya ke para wanita yang mengroyok temannya ini.

"Maaf kan dia, dia kan tidak sengaja." Wanita yang berbicara dengan Tenten tadi diam setelah mendengar Gaara berbicara dengan gaya yang cool itu. Ia diam bukan takut, ia diam karena ia terpesona dengan ketampanan dan gaya manly Gaara yang mengalihkan dunianya sesaat. Tanpa wanita itu sadari, ia menganguk memaafkan Tenten. Tenten yang melihat adegan Gaara yang tidak biasa itu hanya tercengang geli, dipikiran dia itu sekarang adalah _'gaya sok keren apa ini. Sumpah! menjijikan'_ Diantara kerumunan wanita itu ada satu wanita yang melihat ekspresi Tenten. Ia tertawa dengan keras hinggah mereka semua menatap wanita berambut pirang panjang ini.

"Hahaha... Sudah lah ini kan bukan masalah besar,"

"Iya benar yang dikatan dia," timpal Gaara setuju. Wanita berambut merah dan pirang itu langsung pergi dan di iikutin oleh semua orang. Setelah semua orang pergi Gaara dan Ino -wanita berambut pirang panjang=tertawa puas bersamaan.

"Hahaha.. Gaara, kau hebat mengusir mereka semua tapi kau lihat tidak raut wajah Tenten ketika kau bergaya seperti tadi?"

"Hahaha... aku tidak melihatnya. Memangnya bagaimana raut wajahnya?"

"Lihat ini ya," Ini mulai memperagakannya dengan persis. Alis mengkerut, bibir yang sedikut mangap, dan gerak kepala kesamping seperti orang yang geli melihat sesuatu. Gaara tertawa puas melihat peragaan Ino itu.

"Hahaha...Sayang sekalih aku tidak melihatnya, tadi itu seharusnya kau rekam Ino dan sebarkan di instagrammu."

"Hahaha... aku lupa Gaara." Tenten yang meihat dua orang ini hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tenten pikiranmu pasti seperti ini ya _'Sungguh menggelikan'_ iyakan?"

"Hey bukan begitu, yang benar itu _'Gaya sok keren seperti apa itu? Sumpah! sungguh menjijikan'_ "

Ino langsung tertawa puas ketika Tenten membeti tau soal pikirannya itu, Tenten yang bercerita juga ikut tertawa dengan puas. Mereka berdua tertawa puas ketika membicarakan Gaara, giliran Gaara yang mereka tertawakan.

"Kalian sungguh berisik! Keluar!" teriakan Anko sensei dari kejauhan yang langsung membuat mereka terdiam. Gaara dan Tenten langsung saling menatap, baru Tenten ingin menatap Ino, tapi ternyata wanita itu sudah menghilang.

"Gomen," Tenten Gaara langsung meminta maaf dan berjalan keluar dengan hati-hati. Gaara yang dibelakang Tenten pun mengangguk meminta maaf dan berjalan dengan hati-hati mengikuti Tenten dari belakang. Setelah mereka berhasil keluar dari perpustakaan itu, Tenten dengan kesalnya menatap Gaara. Gaara yang tau jika Tenten sedang kesal dengannya hanya bisa diam dengan tatapan mata yang menatap Tenten.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Gaara," ia mencubit perut Gaara dengan kencang. Gaara yang sudah biasa diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menahan ngilu di sekitar perutnya. Setelah mencubit perut Gaara, Tenten pergi dengan santai tanpa ada perasaan bersalah sama sekalipun. Dasar wanita, maunya di mengerti tapi tidak pernah mau mengerti perasaan pria. Gaara yang tau sifatnya pun pergi berlawanan arah dengan Tenten, yang satu pergi ke arah kanan dan yang satunya lagi pergi ke arah kiri. Dasar kekanakan dua manusia ini -.-

 **at Kantin.**

"Hey Tenten. Bagaimana tadi ketika di teriaki Anko sensei, kaget dan takut ya? hahaha... untung aku sudah pergi dari sana ketika melihat manusia killer itu."

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang jika manusia killer itu datang, hampir saja jantungku mau copot."

"Hahaha... sudahlah lupakan soal itu, aku minta maaf ya," Tenten mengangguk mengerti dan memafkan Ino.

"Baguslah jika kau memaafkan. Tapi ngomong-ngomong... mana Gaara? Bukannya tadi kalian masih berduaan?" Tenten baru sadar jika Gaara tidak ada dibelakangnnya. Ia langsung panik ketika menyadari bahwa Gaara tidak ada.

"Wah iya.. Aku baru sadar dia tidak ada," Ino hanya bisa menatapnya dengan malas.

"Kau ini selalu seperti ini. Pasti kau mencubit perutnya lagi kan? jika benar kau mencubitnya berarti kau itu bodoh Tenten."

Tenten hanya bisa menganga mendengar ucapan wanita di depannya ini. Memangnya kenapa jika mencubit? lagi pula dia yang salah kan? dan juga itu kan sudah biasa? lagipula aku tidak salah si! itu adalah pertanyaan yang ada dikepalanya. Dasar cewe tidak punya perasaan, harusnya dia sadar jika dia lah yang salah dan juga tidak tau diri.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan aku bodoh? lagipula dia kan yang salah bukan aku," Ino dengan perasaan yang emosi langsung mentoyor kepalanya ketika mendengar ucapan Tenten itu

"Dasar bodoh. Dia itu semalam habis bertengkar dengan Kankuro, kau tidak tau memangnya?"

"Hah? aku tidak tau. Kenapa kau bisa tau?" dengan perasaan kesal Ino mentoyor kepala Tenten lagi. Ia bingung kenapa orang didepannya ini sampai tidak tau bahwa sahabat yang sekaligus tetangga disamping rumahnya itu bertengkar. Dasar manusia aneh dan tidak peka.

"Semalam aku bertemu dengannya didepan toko. Aku yang memang sedang menjaga toko waktu itu melihatnya lewat di depan toko sambil membawa sesuatu ditangannya. Aku yang memang pensaran langsung menghampirinya dan disitu lah aku tau," perempuan bercepol ini hanya bisa menganga. Ia jadi merasa bersalah sekarang, pantas saja ada 15 panggilan tidak terjawab dari Gaara semalam, rupanya soal ini ia menelpon. Perasaanya sekarang ini menjadi tidak enak dan berantakan. Ia menjadi gelisah untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Ino aku pergi," setelah mengucapkan itu ia pergi. Untuk pertama kalinya ia mencari Gaara, biasanya kan Gaara yang selalu mencarinya. Hahaha... ia baru merasakan bagaimana sulitnya mencari seseorang. Ia mulai mencari dari atap sekolah, kantin, perpustakaan, taman belakang, parkiran, dan terakhir lapangan. Disemua tempat itu ia tidak menemukan Gaara sama sekalih. Ia rasanya lelah mencari.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" ia berucap pada diri sendiri. Perasaanya sekarang ini gugup, letih, dan berbagai perasaan lainnya sekarang ini.

"Kau bisa saja Sasuke."

Tenten yang melihat dua makhluk ini lewat lantas mencegahnya.

"Hey Naruto Sasuke, tunggu dulu," Naruto dan Sasuke yang diberhentikan pun berhenti. Mereka berdua menatap Tenten bersamaan.

"Ada apa Tenten?"

"Iya benar ada apa?"

"Hmmm.. Kau lihat Gaara tidak?" Naruto langsung menggelangkan kepala sedangkan Sasuke diam.

"Hey Sasuke kau lihat tidak?" Sasuke, pria ini bukannya menjawab malah diam dan mengeluarkan iphone miliknya dari saku celananya.

"Ini kau baca," Sasuke menunjukan pesan dari Gaara untuk Tenten.

 _'Jika Tenten mencariku. Bilang aku tidak mencarinya'_

"A-apa? Apa maksudnya ini? apa-apaan dia melakukan ini padaku? Menyebalkan!" Tenten mulai kesal dengan apa yang di baca olehnya. Maksudnya kata-kata apa itu? Kenapa ia jadi begitu?

"Bagaimana rasanya ketika mendapatan pesan singkat seperti itu? Sakit kan? Itulah yang dirasakan Gaara," Tenten hanya bisa diam mendengar ucapan Sasuke itu. Ia mulai mengingat-ngingat kapan ia mengirim pesan seperti itu?

 _"Tenten maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar lupa bilang padamu." Ah iya... ia mulai ingat. Ia sering mengirimkan pesan seperti itu pada Gaara ketika ia sedang marah, terakhir kali ia mengirim itu sekitar 2 minggu lalu ketika ada tugas dari sekolah. Tapi walaupun ia tidak mengerjakan dab dihukum, Gaara juga langsung merobek jawabnnya dan ikut dihukum juga. Ia baru sadar selama ini ia jahat pada sahabatnya sendiri._

Air matanya mulai menggenang ketika mengingat perlakuannya pada Gaara. Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihat Tenten seperti langsung menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.

"Maaf ya Tenten. Kami tidak tau, jadi kami tidak bisa membantumu," itu adalah perkataan Naruto padanya. Sedangkan Sasuke ia hanya diam tidak bicara apapun.

"A-aku harus bagaimana sekarang?" Tenten berucap pada dirinya sendiri. Air matanya perlahan mulai menetes, Naruto dan Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya bisa diam, tidak berbuat apa-apa.

"Aku kasian melihatmu. Dia ada di UKS, cepat kau susul dia," Tenten lantas mendongakan kepalanya menatap Sasuke.

"Sudah jangan menatapku. Sana pergi," Sasuke mengusir Tenteb dan berjalan lagi. Naruto yang sebenarnya juga tau langsung pergi meninggalkan Tenten.

"Gaara, maafkan aku," ia berlari dengan kencang ke arah UKS. Hanya butuh 5 menit, ia akhirnya sampai di depan UKS. Ia mengambil nafas dulu sebentar dan menyiapkan kata-kata apa yang harus diucapkan ketika bertemu Gaara. Setelah menemukan kata-kata yang cocok, ia menggeser pintu Uks dengan pelan.

 _Sreet..._

 _G_ aara yang tadi sedang tiduran itu kaget melihat Tenten yang sekarang berdiri didepan pintu uks dengan mata yang sembab.

"Tenten? Kenapa kau kesini?" Setelah Gaara mengucapkan itu ia berjalan pelan ke arah Gaara tanpa menjawabnya.

 **TBC**

 **RNR :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**NARUTO PUMNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **BACK TO ME, NOW! (hhibin)**

 **TENTEN X GAARA.S**

 **GENRE: FRIENDSHIP & SEDIKIT ROMANCE**

 **NOTE: AU, OOC, ALUR KECEPETAN+NGACO**

 **AUTHOR AMATIR YOO..**

 **UKS PART 2**

"Ga-gaara," Gaara hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya ketika sahabatnya ini memanggil namanya. Tidak biasanya wanita didepannya ini gugup dengannya, biasanya ia akan ceplas ceplos dengannya tanpa ada rasa malu. Tapi sekarang ini berbeda, ia menjadi gugup dan malu-malu untuk mengatakan sesuatu padanya. Lagipula gerak geriknya itu juga bisa dibilang lucu karena ia jarang melakukan gerak gerik seperti sekarang. Mengepalkan tangannya kebelakang, dan melihat ke atas dengan wajah sedikit memerah. OMG.. wanita ini sangat terlihat imut.

"Ga-gaara..." ia memanggil nama Gaara lagi dengan nada yang sama. Gaara yang dipanggil hanya diam, ia diam karena ia bingung dengan wanita didepannya. Ia juga bingung, mengapa Tenten gadis yang tidak ada bagusnya sama sekalih berubah 360 derajat menjadi gadis yang imut dan malu-malu seperti kucing. Gaara yang tidak tahan untuk mengabadikannya pun, langsung mengambil iphone di saku celananya. Ia mulai merekam gaya orang didepannya ini.

"Ga-gaara," ia masih saja memanggil nama Gaara dengan nada yang sama. Gaara hanya tetap diam tidak menjawab orang didepannya itu. Ia sekarang sedang sibuk dengan video yang ia buat ini. Hampir kira-kira 1 menit, Tenten tetap tidak menyadari jika Gaara memvideokan dirinya itu.

"Ga-"

"Sudah apa yang kau ingin katakan. Jika kau seperti ini terus aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku tau."

Menahan tawa?.. Wanita setengah sadar ini mulai mencerna kata-kata Gaara. Ia menatap Gaara dengan kesal.

"Gaara-kun!"

"Haha... kau terlihat lucu di video ini. Kau bertingkah seperti ini tidak pantas hahaha..." Wajah Tenten seketika langsung memerah. Dengan kasarnya ia langsung memukul badan Gaara dengan pelan, ia terus memukul badan Gaara hinggah beberapa kali. Gaara yang sadar jika pukulannya tidak terasa sakit ditubuhnya langsung menahan tangan kanan Tenten dan meletakan ponselnya di kasur.

"Ada apa ini? Kau tidak biasanya, cepat katakan padaku. Siapa yang membuatmu begini?"

Tenten tidak menjawabnya. Ia tetap memukul Gaara dengan tangan kirinya.

"Katakan padaku Tenten."

Tenten berhenti memukul tubuh Gaara. Ia menunduk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara.

"Tenten? Ceritalah padaku."

Ketika Gaara mengatakan itu, Tenten menatap Gaara dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Gaara hanya bisa menganga melihat pemandangan didepannya ini. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat Tenten menangis disekolah, biasanya ia melihat Tenten menangis dirumah.

"Hey kau! Apa yang terjadi padamu? Cepat katakan padaku Tenten!" Ia mulai menaikan pita suaranya ketika tau gadis didepannya ini menahan tangis. Tenten yang mendengar ucapan Gaara itu malah menangis dengan kencang.

"Huaaaaa...Ha~… Aku tidak berguna Gaara... Haaaaa... Maafkan aku..."

Gaara terngaga lagi mendengar ucapan di luar batas sadar orang didepannya. Aku minta maaf? apa ia tidak salah dengar? Dengan lucunya ia melepaskan tangan Tenten dan mengorek-ngorek telinganya. Ia juga bahkan meniupkan angin ditangannya dan menempelkannya di telinga. Tenten yang masih menangis sekarang duduk di lantai dengan wajah menghadap ke atas. Air matanya terus saja mengalir.

"Apa aku salah dengar, ya..." Gaara yang masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar pun mengorek-ngorek lagi telingannya.

"Gaara maafkan aku... huaaaa..."

Gaara yang sadar dengan ucapan Tenten itu langsung turun dari ranjang uks dan berjongkok di hadapan Tenten. Ia menghapus air mata wanita didepannya kemudiaan memeluknya.

"Coba katakan apa yang terjadi? aku bingung Tenten," ia mencoba menenangkan hati gadis didepannya.

"Aku jahat kan Gaara.. huaaaa…" ia malah tambah menangis kencang. Jahat? Ia bingung dengan ini semua. Tidak berguna, jahat? apalagi nanti yang akan keluar dari mulut gadis didepannya. Gaara yang sedikit kesal dengan maksud Tenten pun melepaskan pelukannya dengan Tenten.

"Pertama tidak berguna, kedua jahat, yang ketiga apalagi? aku bingung dengan maksudmu Tenten?" ia menarik napas kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya "Walaupun memang kenyataan kau jahat dan tidak berguna."

Tenten diam seketika ketika mendengar ucapan itu dari Gaara, keningnya mengkerut menandakan ia tidak terima dengan perkataan Gaara yang mengatakan ia jahat dan tidak berguna.

"Kenapa kau berekspresi seperti itu? Kau tidak terima?"

Ketika Gaara mengatakan itu, Tenten menangis lagi tanpa ada suara.

"Hiks.. Hiks.." Bahkan Tenten menutup hidungnya agar ia berhenti menangis, Gaara yang kesal melihat pemandangan itu langsung menahan kedua tangan Tenten dan menatap matanya dengan serius. Tenten yang di tatap langsung menunduk.

"Hey! Kau itu kenapa? kau membuatku bingung Tenten."

"Ka-kau membuatku takut Gaara," ucapan Tenten itu langsung disambut tawa dari mulut Gaara. Ia tidak menyangkan Tenten sekarang takut dengannya.

Tuk.

.

Tenten mengadukan kepala dengan kepala Gaara hinggah menghasilkan bunyi yang lumayan keras.

"Hey! Kau itu kenapa Tenten?!"

"Kau yang kenapa?! Kenapa tidak datang kerumahkau ketika kau terluka?! Sakit tau ketika mendengar berita sahabat sendiri sakit dari orang lain! Aku jadi merasa tidak berguna dan jahat! Aku minta maaf Gaara!"

Tenten mengatakan hal itu sambil berteriak kencang. Gaara diam terpaku dengan ucapan Tenten.

"Aku minta maaf Sabaku Gaara terhomat. Lain kali jika kau terluka dan tidak bilang padaku lagi, akan kupastikan kau akan ku gantung didepan pohon rumah mu itu. Ingat! hiks.. hiks.."

Gaara tersenyum mendengar ucapan itu dari Tenten. Ia tidak percaya, orang yang jarang perduli dengannya sekarang perduli sampai-sampai ia meminta maaf dan menangis hanya untuknya. OMG.. ia terharu dengan apa yang dilakukan Tenten padanya sekarang.

"Maafkan aku, dan lepaskan tanganmu ini."

Gaara melepaskan kedua tangan Tenten dan tersenyum tidak percaya.

"Maaf karena tidak langsung menelpon mu balik ketika kau menelponku semalam. Kau kan tau sendiri jika aku tidak pernah punya pulsa," Gaara tertawa pelan mendengar ucapan Tenten yang sangat jujur. Iya memang benar wanita ini tidak akan pernah punya pulsa karena ia selalu memasang paket internetan dan yang lebih parah lagi walaupun ia memasang paket internetan tetap saja akun media sosialnya hanya terbuka selama beberapa menit saja kemudian ia off lagi. Gadis ini adalah manusia yang sangat susah untuk dihubungi mengigat ia jarang punya pulsa dan hpnya juga selalu dalam posisi silent.

"Tidak apa. Aku tau tentang itu," Gaara mengelus rambut Tenten pelan.

"Tapi tenang saja. Aku akan selalu sedia pulsa dan akan selalu menderingkan ponselku, jadinya aku tau kau menelpon ku. Lihat ini," ia menunjukan bukti ia sudah mengganti mode silentnya menjadi mode nada dering.

"Kalau pulsa aku belum minta kirimkan oleh ayahku, nanti pasti aku akan selalu sedia pulsa untukmu Gaara-kun."

Gaara yang melihat perubahan sikap Tenten inipun merasa wanita didepannya itu mulai peka dengan perasaanya, sedangkan Tenten tersenyum tulus ke arahnya dengan mata yang lumayan sembab.

"Maaf.. aku selalu minta diperhatikan oleh mu, tapi aku tidak pernah memperhatikanmu. Maaf sudah mencubit mu tadi, dan juga maaf sudah membuat keningmu memerah akibat benturan yang kulakukan barusan. Aku baru kali ini mengatakan hal -hal yang berlebihan bukan hahaha.. aku hanya akan melakukan ini untukmu Gaara."

Untuk mu Gaara, Gaara tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan. Untukmu Gaara.. berarti Tenten hanya akan melakukannya hal itu hanya dengannya saja. Hanya...

"Sahabatku."

Jleb...

Kata-kata persetan yang membuat mood berubah 100%. Wajah dinginnya keluar tanpa ia sadari, ia benci dengan perasaan yang ia miliki sekarang. Ia benci menyukai wanita tidak peka didepannya, ia benci ia menjadi sahabat wanita ini, ia juga benci kenapa wanita ini selalu mempermainkan perasaanya.

"Maaf," Tenten memegang kening Gaara. Ia mengusapnya dengan lembut.

"Sudahlah hentikan itu," Gaara menyingkir kan tangan Tenten dari keningnya. Ia kesal ketika wanita ini berkontak fisik dengannya langsung seperti sekarang. Ia tidak tau rasanya memiliki perasaan seperti ini?.. perasaan ini sangat menyakitkan Tenten.

"Haha.. Maaf ya. Aku jadi berlebihan seperti sekarang, hmm boleh aku lihat perutmu? Aku takut perutmu itu kebiruan, dan juga apa ini?! Kenapa bibir kanan mu membiru?! Apa karena Kankuro?"

Gaara menghela nafasnya. Lihat saja, dari awal masuk sekolah juga bibirnya sudah lembab kebiruan semua orang dikelas juga sudah tau, dan apa manusia ini?... Ia tidak tau dan tidak sadar sekalih, dari tadikan ia bersama? Dasar gadis PHP. Ia menyiksa seseorang dengan perlahan tanpa disadari diri sendiri -.-"

Tenten cemberut ketika Gaara tidak menjawab pertanyaanya. Gaara yang melihat wajah didepannya cemberut, lantas mengalihkan matanya kearah lain. Ia malas menjawabnya. Hatinya terasa sesak ketika orang ini sama sekalih tidak memerhatikannya sedikit pun.

 _Tuk.._

Tenten membenturkan dahinya lagi ke dahi Gaara dengan tatapan yang sulit untuk dijelaskan.

 _Sreet..._

Pintu UKS terbuka lagi, menampilkan gadis dengan wajah cantik berambut pink sebahu dengan senyumannya.

"Gaara-san, aku sudah bilang pada Kurenai-sensei kau tidak ikut pelajarannya hari ini, Kurenai-sensei titip salam padamu Tenten agar masuk kelas karena kau ketua kelompok fisika no tiga, presentasi sudah dimulai dari kelompok paling belakang yaitu lima. Cepat kesana Tenten," Tenten tidak bergerak mendengar ucapan Sakura. Ia dan Gaara masih pada posisi yang sama yaitu dahi bertemu dengan dahi.

Sakura mulai bingung dengan apa yang dilihatnya, kenapa dengan dua orang didepannya ini.

"Gaara? Tenten?" ia memanggil dengan ragu.

Gaara yang sudah tidak nyaman dengan Tenten langsung bangun dari duduknya dan tersenyum ke arah Sakura.

"Terimakasih Sakura," ia beralih menatap ke arah Tenten "Dan kau Tenten kembalilah kekelas. Aku akan menyusul mu."

Setelah mengucapkan itu Gaara berbaring lagi di ranjang UKS dengan posisi badan miring ke arah kanan. Ia mulai memejamkan matanya perlahan, ia rasanya ingin melupakan semua yang terjadi hari ini. Tenten yang merasa di kacangi oleh Gaara bangun dari duduknya dan tertawa.

"Aku bodoh sekalih hahaha..." Ia berlalu melewati Sakura. Ia berjalan sambil tertawa disepanjang koridor menuju kelasnya. Sakura yang masih memerhatikannya hanya mampu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Apa dia sering begitu Gaara-san?"

"Iya. Jangan berfikir yang buruk soal dia."

Sakura terkekeh mendengar jawaban mengancam dari mulut Gaara.

"Iya-iya... Mana luka di perut dan punggung mu? biar aku lihat."

Gaara bangkit dari ranjang uks dan membuka baju seragamnya tanpa ada rasa malu di hadapan Sakura, sedangkan Sakura hanya mampu meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Ia tidak menyangka, di balik baju seragam kurusnya Gaara memiliki tubuh yang sangat perfect dan profesional.

"Cepatlah," Sakura tersadar dari lamunannya dan mengambil kotak P3K dilaci khusus. Ia dengan cekatan mengambil perban, betadin dan beberapa obat luar lainnya. Ia tidak menyangka perut dan punggung kebiruan parah, dikepalanya itu sekarang banyak pertanyaan yang ia ingin ajukan pada bungsu Sabaku ini.

"Hmm.. Ini-"

"Jangan banyak tanya. Obati saja, aku ingin cepat-cepat istirahat."

Sakura tersenyum miris. Baru ia ingin bertanya, tapi sudah dipotong duluan, dasar pria yang sama dinginnya dengan Uchiha bungsu.

"Mm."

Sakura mengobatinya dengan cepat dan rapi.

"Terimakasih."

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih tanpa menatap Sakura, Gaara tertidur dengan cepatnya tanpa memakai bajunya terlebih dahulu.

 **At kelas.**

 _Sreeet ..._

Pintu kelas 11-A terbuka. Pintu yang terbuka itu menampilkan gadis bercepol dua dengan raut wajah yang lumayan murung.

"Gomennasai Kurenai-sensei, aku telat."

Semua yang ada didalam hanya diam menahan tawa, semua yang ada dikelas menahan tawa karena baru pertama kalinya melihat orang yang ada didepannya itu seperti sekarang.

"Hey kau Tenten. Mukamu tidak mengenakan untuk dilihat, iyakan?" celutakan spontan Kiba itu membuat semua orang tertawa dengan keras dan bahkan hampir ada yang terbahak-bahak.

"Iya benar. Seperti manusia saja sok-sokan sedih," semua yang dikelas tertawa keras. Bahkan Shikamaru sampai memukul-mukuli mejanya sendiri karena celetukan Naruto yang super kocak itu. Kurenai-sensei saja tertawa karena memang perkataan Naruto ada benarnya juga. Sepanjang ia mengajar dikelas ini selama dua tahun, baru kali ini ia melihat ekspresi Tenten seperti itu.

"Sensei.. Kau juga menertawakanku," rajuk Tenten kesal. Ia juga sekarang menghentak-hentakan kakinya dengan kesal. Ketika melihat dia berlaku seperti itu tambah membuat orang tertawa lebih keras. Sasuke saja yang awalnya tidak tertawa saja, menjadi tertawa walaupun tawanya itu kecil. Kurenai-sensei yang sadar dengan seisi kelas ini berisik dan rusuh langsung memukul mejanya dengan kayu yang ia punya.

 _Tak.. Tak.._

"Semuanya berhenti. Dan kau Tenten, panggil nama kelompokmu dan suruh mereka untuk maju bersama-mu," Kurenai berucap dengan ekspresi yang serius.

"Hey Kiba, Naruto, Ino maju bersama ku."

Ketiga orang yang dipanggil itu maju bersamaan. Kiba yang sadar kelompoknya hanya empat orang, mulai mencari-cari satu makhluk yang harusnya menjadi wakil ketua mereka.

"Tenten. Mana Gaara?"

Tenten menjawab pertanyaan Kiba hanya dengan mengangkat bahunya menandakan ia memang tidak tau. Kiba hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah kami kelompok tiga akan membahas materi yang ada di bab 3, Mohon kerjasamanya."

Kelompok ini mulai berpresentasi dengan benar pada awalnya. Tapi lama kelamaan, menjadi kacau dan rusuh akibat Naruto. Bagaimana tidak kacau dan rusuh, Naruto sering kali menyebutkan istilah bahasa inggris dengan salah dan mengundang tawa. Ia juga bahkan beradu argumen terus dengan Kiba yang jelas-jelas satu kelompok dengannya. Dasar dua orang aneh dan bodoh memang.

"Baiklah sekian dari presentasi kami. Ada yang ingin bertanya?" teriak Ino heboh.

Hampir semua orang yang ada dikelas mengangkat tangannya ingin bertanya.

"Baiklah Shikamaru. Silahkan bertanya."

"Hey Tenten, kenapa Gaara tidak ada dikelompokmu?" pertanyaan Shikamaru langsung disambut tawa hebat dari mulut masing-masing orang dikelas ini. Kurenai yang awalnya berada pada mode serius menjadi tertawa. Tenten yang ditanya begitu hanya mampu menahan malu. Ino yang tau jika kelompoknya itu menjadi bahan tertawaan langsung berjalan ke arah Shikamaru dan menjitaknya

"Dasar kau Nanas aneh. Itu tidak masuk dalam materi yang kami bahas, kau ingin bermain curang kan?" Ino mengambil nafas sebentar dan melanjutkan kata-katanya lagi "Kurenai-sensei lihat dia tidak.." ucapannya terputus akibat melihat gurunya yang tertawa ngakak tanpa suara.

"Kurenai-Senseiiiiiiii," Ino berteriak kesal dengan guru yang ada didepannya. Dasar guru apa itu, malah ia juga sama seperti murid yang lainnya.

 _Teng.. Teng.. Teng.._

Kurenai masih berusaha memberhentikan tawanya itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Huft... Gomen ne, sungguh ini kelas yang paling aneh. Ganti baju kalian, untuk hari ini sekian." Seluruh murid yang ada di kelas langsung memberikan salam.

TBC.

MAAP KELAMAAN YA, LAGI SIBUK INI CERITANYA

#capslock edisi jeblok ya


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO PUMNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Back To Me, Now! (hhibin)**

 **Tenten x Gaara.S**

 **GENRE: FRIENDSIP AND SEDIKIT ROMANCE**

 **NOTE: AU, OOC, TYPO PARAH, ALUR NGACO.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran olahraga adalah pelajaran yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu murid laki-laki karena itu adalah pelajaran yang berkaitan dengan lapangan yang panas sedangkan untuk para murid wanitanya. Mereka rata-rata tidak menyukainya karena mereka semua akan mulai sibuk sendiri menyiapkan apa yang mereka gunakan. Contohnya sekarang, mereka semua sibuk dengan sunblock yang mereka bawa, karena mengingat cuaca di luar sangat panas. Yah.. namanya juga wanita, pasti mereka akan berlomba-lomba untuk merawat kulit tubuh dan wajah mereka. Tapi namanya orang yang satu ini sedikit sekalih sifat wanitanya, ia malah tidak memakai sunblock atau sebagainya lah. Ia merasa jika memakai sesuatu seperti itu sangat meribetkan. Lagi pula, nanti juga ada orang yang datang ke arahnya dan memakaikan sunblock di wajah, tangan dan kakinya. Wanita ini tersenyum-senyum sendiri memikirkan orang yang akan melakukan hal itu padanya.

"Tenten," ia berbalik badan ketika ada yang memanggil namanya.

"Iya?"

Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah sunblock wajah dan badan dari kantong celana olahraganya.

"Gaara menitipkan ini padaku, dia bilang kau harus memakainya. Pegang ini," Sasuke memberikannya pada Tenten. Wanita ini malah menatap pria yang sekarang berada ditengah-tengah bersama dengan para murid pria yang lainnya dengan tatapan kesal sampai-sampai ia lupa maksud Sasuke menemuinya. Sasuke yang tau jika wanita didepannya ini sedang kesal mulai menyentil dahinya. Setelah mendapatkan sentilan dari Sasuke yang lumayan keras ini, barulah Tenten sadar.

"Ini kau pakai," Tenten hanya menampakan wajah kesalnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah Tenten hari ini yang terlalu banyak mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal dari pada tawanya yang selalu menghiasi hari-hari disekolahnya.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak ingin memakainya," Sasuke membuka tutup sunblock tersebut. Ia menekan pelan tube sunblock tersebut.

Perlakuan yang diluar dugaan Tenten, pria di depannya ini dengan tulusnya memakaikan sunblock ke arahnya. Terlihat jelas, raut wajah Tenten itu kaget dan tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa, orang didepannya ini melakukan hal yang jarang di lakukannya pada orang lain.

Setelah semua bagian di wajah Tenten selesai. Ia melanjutkannya ke arah leher Tenten dan kemudian ke tangan Tenten. Setelah semuanya selesai, ia tersenyum manis ke arah Tenten.

"Sudah selesai. Jika Gaara tidak ingin memakaikan itu padamu, kau bisa minta tolong padaku," Tenten tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasuke.

"Wah! Arigato Gozaimasu ya Sasuke-kun, kau hari ini sangat baik. Biasanya kau itu selalu menyebalkan, sebagai ucapan terimakasihku. Aku akan memakai kan ini juga padamu."

Baru Tenten ingin mengambil sunblock tubuh yang ada ditangan Sasuke, tiba-tiba gerakannya sudah di tahan Sasuke.

"Kenapa?" dengan polosnya ia bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku ingin kau memakaikan di wajah ku saja," Tenten mengangguk mengerti dengan ucapan Sasuke. Ia mengambil sunblock wajah ditangan Sasuke. Dengan cekatan, ia mulai mengoleskan ke wajah Sasuke. Hanya butuh beberapa detik, sudah selesai.

"Sudah selesai," ia berucap senang dan menepuk nepuk pipi Sasuke. Tanpa mereka sadari, pria berambut merah yang ada ditengah lapangan menatap mereka dengan kesal. Udara yang berada disekitarnya pun berubah menjadi tambah panas. Kiba yang tadinya berada di dekat orang ini perlahan menjauh darinya dan mendekati Naruto.

"Hey kau lihat Gaara? Dia benar-benar marah bukan?" Naruto mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Kiba.

"Iya benar. Setelah ini kita harus bicarakan hal ini pada Sasuke," Kiba sekarang yang mengangguk setuju.

"Lagipula kenapa Tenten itu bodoh jika tidak melihat Gaara yang jelas-jelas suka padanya."

Mode wajah Kiba berubah ketika ia mendengar ucapan Naruto yang mengatakan Tenten bodoh.

"Kau juga sama bodohnya," setelah mengatakan itu, Kiba pergi ke arah Gai-sensei yang memang dari tadi memanggil namanya. Naruto yang bingung langsung mengejar-ngejar Kiba.

"Hey Kiba! Maksud mu apa!" Kiba tetap berjalan mengacuhkan Naruto.

"Kiba!" Kiba menengok sekilas dan tetap berjalan lagi.

Sudah lah. Lebih baik kita tinggalkan dua orang berisik ini dan kita lihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dan Tenten lagi.

"Jika nanti ada permainan berpasangan, kau bersama ku yah? yah?" Sasuke mengangguk setuju dan menengok ke arah belakang sekilas. Ia tersenyum evil ke arah pria berambut merah yaitu Gaara yang sudah emosi tingkat dewa.

"Hah~ syukurlah. Biasanya aku bersama Gaara, tapi sifatnya sekarang ini aneh."

"Benarkah?" Tenten mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Apakah kau tau kenapa ia bersifat aneh?"

Sasuke diam menjawab pertanyaan Tenten. Ia juga jadi sama kesalnya dengan Gaara jika selalu bersama orang ini.

"Hey kalian berdua! Cepat kesini."

"Hah? Iya kami kesana Gai-sensei," Tenten langsung menarik tangan Sasuke. Sasuke yang sadar pun mengikuti tarikan Tenten.

Ketika mereka berdua ini sampai Gai-sensei tersenyum aneh ke arah mereka berdua.

"Oh jadi kau sudah putus dengannya Tenten?" Gai sensei bertanya sambil menunjuk manusia bermuka dingin yang ada di barisan paling pojok. Semua yang ada disini lantas tertawa mendengar ucapan Gai-sensei. Sedangkan Tenten hanya bengong ketika gurunya itu bernbicara hal yang aneh.

"Gai-sensei yang itu belum menembaknya," teriakan suara Naruto itu membuat Tenten jadi merasa dipermalukan. Ino yang berada di belakang Naruto langsung menendang bokongnya dengan lumayan keras.

"Oh. Lagi pula kau lebih cocok dengan Gaara," Gai-sensei berucap pelan tapi masih bisa didengar oleh beberapa orang.

"Yasudah lah. Kita lakukan pemanasan, hitung dari mu Gaara." Gaara yang disuruh pun menurut. Ia mulai menghitung seperti yang diperintah Gai-sensei.

Hampir 15 menit mereka semua melakukan pemanasan, sekarang tiba lah waktunya untuk memainkan olahraga yang sesungguhnya.

"Baiklah hari ini kita akan bermain lari estafet, seperti biasa aku akan menilai perkelompok bukan perorangan. Dan seperti biasa yang mendapat nilai terbesar kita makan di kantin, Oke?"

"OKE!"

Hal ini juga lah yang sangat di tunggu-tunggu anak laki-laki, yaitu mendapatkan traktiran gratis setiap minggunya. Lumayan, uang makan siang dapat di gunakan untuk bermain game online.

"Tentukan kelompok masing-masing, satu kelompok 4 orang. Satu wanita, tiga pria. Yang paling lama mendapatkan kelompok, push up 20x."

Setelah mendengar aba-aba itu, semua orang mulai sibuk mencari kelompok. Tenten langsung berlari ke arah Gaara.

"Gaara ayo kita satu kelompok. Tinggal mencari 2 orang lagi."

Gaara hanya diam menanggapi perkataan Tenten.

"Sasuke! Sini-sini," Tenten melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah Sasuke agar datang ketempatnya. Sasuke yang melihat lambaian Tenten pun berlari ke arahnya.

"Tinggal 1 orang lagi," ia berfikir mencari satu lagi siapa yang akan menjadi kelompoknya.

"Hey apa ada yang belum kebagian kelompok?" Tenten berteriak dengan keras.

"Tidak ada Tenten," teriak Ino balik padanya.

"Gai sensei kami hanya bertiga, bagaimana ini?" Gai sensei mulai berfikir. Ia melihat daftar nama siswa yang ia pegang dan melihat siapa yang belum mendapatkan kelompok.

"Karena Shino tidak masuk, baiklah aku ikut kelompok kalian."

Ucapan Gai-sensei langsung ditanggapi protes keras dari semua murid yang disana.

"Itu tidak adil Gai-sensei!" teriakan Lee mendapatkan dukungan dari semua murid disana. Gai-sensei hanya tertawa dan tetap tidak memperdulikannya.

"Baiklah semua kelompok bersiaplah, kelompok ku nanti setelah kalian oke?!"

Semuanya menurut dan bersiap pada posisinya masing-masing.

 _Prittttt..._

Peluit Gai-sensei di bunyikan. Hampir beberapa menit akhirnya selesai.

"Baiklah tim tercepat dipimpin oleh tim Neji." Lee, Kiba dan Hinata berloncat-loncatan akibat senang. Lee dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar pun berjalan ke arah kelompok Tenten.

"Ayo kita bertanding."

"Baiklah."

Kedua tim ini bersiap di tempat masing-masing. Gai-sensei memberikan pluitnya pada Shikamaru agar ia yang menjadi wasit dalam pertandingan sekarang mengingat Shikamaru lah yang paling adil diantara lainnya, dengan sikap itu jugalah yang selalu mengantarkannya menjadi ketua kelas dan ketua tim futsal di sekolah ini.

"Semuanya sudah siap?"

Semuanya mengangguk siap. Tenten dan Hinata yang berada di posisi terakhir pun saling memberi semangat.

 _Prittt..._

Pluit Shikamaru berbunyi menandakan dimulainya babak ini. Padahal ini hanya olahraga, tapi sangat di bawa serius. Hal ini lah yang selalu di ajarkan Gai-sensei jangan pernah memandang sesuatu itu rendah.

Lee dan Gai-sensei yang ada di posisi awal berlari dengan jarak yang lumayan tidak berbeda hanya berebeda beberapa kaki saja.

"Sasuke!"

Gai-sensei memberikan tongkatnya pada pemain ke dua yaitu Sasuke. Lee yang tidak berbeda jauh dari jarak Gai-Sasuke langsung mempercepat larinya dan memberikan tongkat itu pada Neji. Neji pun menerimanya dengan baik. Ia berlari dengan cepat mengejar Sasuke. Jarak antara Sasuke dan Neji hanya beda beberapa kaki saja. Hampir kira-kira 1 menit mereka berdua berlari ke pemain ke 3, Neji bisa mengunggulinya dan berhasil memberikan tongkatnya duluan pada Kiba dibanding Sasuke. Setelah Kiba berlari meninggalkan Gaara, barulah Sasuke sampai di tempat Gaara dan memberikan tongkatnya pada Gaara. Gaara pun mengambilnya. Ia langsung berlari kencang mengejar Kiba yang unggul beberapa langkah darinya. Ia berlari dengan sangat kencang dengan emosi yang memuncak, sampai-sampai tanpa disadari Gaara sendiri ia sudah berhasil melewati Kiba. Semua orang bersorak ketika Gaara melewati Kiba. Tenten yang melihatnya pun langsung berteriak menyemangati Gaara.

"Gaara-kun. Tinggal sedikit lagi sampai padaku," Gaara dengan sendirinya berhenti ketika Tenten meneriaki namanya.

"Hey! Gaara kau bodoh sekalih, kenapa berhenti?! Lari cepat," ia berlari lagi ketika ia sadar ia berhenti dengan alasan yang tidak jelas.

Semua orang tambah geregetan ketika Kiba sudah ingin mendahului Gaara. Gaara yang tau jika ia ingin disusul langsung menaikan kecepatan larinya dan hap. Ia berhasil memberikan tongkat lari estafetnya pada Tenten, Tenten pun tersenyum ke arah Gaara dan berlari kencang. Tidak lama setelah Gaara memberikan tongkat itu pada Tenten, Kiba berhasil memberikan tongkat estafetnya pada pelari terakhir yaitu Hinata. Hinata pun menerimanya dengan baik dan berusaha lari mengejar Tenten. Semua orang bersorak meneriaki nama Hinata dan Tenten. Gai-sensei dan Lee pun ikut meneriaki nama mereka berdua. Hampir sedikit lagi Tenten sampai di garis finish, tiba-tiba Kiba langsung memutar otaknya agar Hinata lah yang menang bagaimanapun caranya.

"Tenten! Gaara dan Sasuke berkelahi memperebutkanmu!"

GUBRAK.

Tenten tersandung kaki sendiri ketika mendengar ucapan Kiba yang keras itu. Disaat inilah Hinata langsung memanfaatkannya dan pada akhirnya ia yang sampai duluan di garis finish.

 _Priiitt..._

Peluit Shikamaru berhenti menandakan permainan selesai. Gaara yang melihat Tenten jatuh langsung berlari ke arah Tenten, diikuti dengan Sasuke yang berlari dibelakang Gaara.

"Tenten. Ayo bangun, apa ada yang terluka?" Gaara berusaha membangunkan Tenten yang masih tengkurap karena ia jatuhnya dengan posisi tengkurap. Tenten masih tidak mau bangun karena ia malu ketika Kiba meneriaki hal yang konyol tentangnya.

"Pemenangnya adalah Tim Neji."

Tenten yang mendengar siapa pemenangnya langsung bangun dari posisi jatuhnya dan berlari ke arah Kiba.

"HEY KIBA! AKU AKAN MEMBALASMU!" Kiba yang mendengar teriakan Tenten dari jauh, langsung berlari dengan tawanya itu.

"Hahaha.. Maafkan aku Tenten," Kiba balik berteriak sambil meninggalkan Tenten.

"TIDAK AKAN. DASAR MANUSIA MENYEBALKAN!"

Tenten masih berlari mengejar Kiba. Kiba hanya bisa tertawa puas karena ia bisa mengerjai Tenten hinggah salting dan terjatuh seperti tadi. Gaara dan Sasuke yang melihat Tenten dan Kiba berlarian itu hanya mampu diam tidak berekspresi apapun

"Jangan pernah mendekati Tenten lagi."

Gaara pergi meninggalkan Sasuke setelah mengucapkan itu. Sasuke tertawa pelan ketika mendengarnya.

"Hehe, tidak ada yang bisa melarangku. Kau ini bukan siapa-siapanya."

Gaara berhenti ketika mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau tidak ada hubungan lebih dengannya karena kau ini bukan kekasihnya. Kau ini hanyalah sahabatnya tidak lebih."

Sasuke pergi berlalu dari hadapan Gaara. Gaara yang tersadar dengan ucapan Sasuke hanya mampu diam tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi karena memang yang dikatakan Sasuke itu benar.

TBC

Thanks reviewnya yang kawan-kawan, jujur ya saya senang sekalih dengan review nya :)

RNR..


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO PUMNYA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **Back to me, now! (hhibin)**

 **Tenten X Gaara.S**

 **Genre: ?**

 **Rating: T**

 **Note: Au, Typo, Dsb.**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

 **#Exit**

Suasana dilapangan kali ini lebih dipenuhi tawa akibat kelakuan Tenten dan Kiba, tapi pada akhirnya Tenten berhasil menangkap Kiba kemudian mempiting kepalanya tanpa ampun dan membawanya kearah lapangan dimana teman-temannya menunggu mereka. Ia merasa marah akibat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu, Gai-sensei hanya bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan satu kelas yang lumayan aneh dan kompak sekaligus.

"Tenten aku mohon ampun, iya aku salah. Aku minta maaf ya," Kiba berucap dengan nada bersalah yang ia buat dengan berlebihan.

"Tidak mau. Kau mempermalukan aku Kiba-kun, aku malu sekali asal kau tau," Tenten mempiting kepala Kiba lagi dengan lebih kencang sampai menyebabkan Kiba sedikit terbatuk-batuk.

"Uhuk... Uhukk.. Ka-u me-mebuat..ku ti..dak Bi.. Uhukk..."

Tenten reflek melepaskan Kiba karena Kiba mulai terbatuk-batuk sekarang.

"Gomen-gomen. Aku terlalu keras ya?" Kiba masih terbatuk hingga menyebabkan wajahnya juga memerah. Tenten langsung panik ketika melihat Kiba yang batuk-batuk seperti itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia meninggalkan Kiba dan berlari kearah botol minum yang dikumpulkan disamping lapangan. Kiba yang melihat Tenten pergi menjauh pun langsung saja berlari kencang dengan diiringi tawa khasnya. Tenten yang mendengar tawa Kiba langsung menengok kebelakang, ia tidak menyangka ia dibohongi oleh Kiba. Rasa ibanya pun dipermainkan Kiba, dasar Kiba manusia menyebalkan.

"KIBAAAAA!!!!!" Tenten berteriak dengan sangat kencang karena sudah sangat kesal dengan Kiba. Dengan kecepatan yang penuh, Tenten berlari dengan kencang hal itu sendiri pun tanpa disadari Tenten. Ia juga sendiri tidak menyangka sudah ingin menyaingi Kiba, hanya beda beberapa langkah Tenten langsung menarik leher baju Kiba dan...

 _Bruk._

Dua manusia ini jatuh kebelakang _(ngejengkang)_ bersamaan. Dan langsung saja disambut tawa dari para teman-teman sekelasnya yang memerhatikan kelakuan mereka berdua dari jarak yang lumayan jauh.

Tenten yang sudah mendapatkan Kiba langsung menariknya bangun tanpa memberinya ampun.

"Dasar kau Kiba jahat! Lihat aku tidak mengampuni mu," Kiba yang masih meringis tersentak kaget dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Tenten yang tau-tau sudah ada berada dipundaknya.

"Ayo jalan. Awas kalau kau menjatuhkan ku tiba-tiba, aku akan mencekik mu dari sini," ucap Tenten dengan kesal dan berpura-pura mencengkik Kiba. Kiba yang sadar jika Tenten tidak bercanda hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baguslah. Cepat jalan ketengah sana," Tenten menunjuk tengah lapangan yang masih berisi teman-temannya. Kiba pun mengerti dan mulai berjalan pasrah, hampir beberapa menit berjalan, mereka akhirnya tiba ditengah lapangan. Baru juga Tenten turun dari gendongan Kiba, tau-tau sudah mendapatkan tawa yang meledak dari teman-temannya.

"Hahahah Tenten kau itu terlalu baik hanya minta gendong saja, harusnya kau jenggut rambut kepalanya sampai jam istirahat. Bayangkan saja, kau itu sudah sering dipermalukan Kiba Tenten," ucap Ino mengompori. Tenten yang juga baru sadar kalau ia sering dipermalukan Kiba pun langsung menjambak rambut coklat pria dengan marga Inuzuka ini.

Kiba yang tidak tau jika Tenten mengikuti ajaran Ino tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Ini semua sudah diluar dugaanya. Bukannya menolong Kiba, semua teman sekelasnya malah sibuk tertawa termasuk gurunya sendiri. Dasar guru yang langkah memang.

"Sudah-sudah jangan bertengkar lagi. Kita berlanjut ke pelajaran berikutnya," Gai-sensei berusah menenangkan muridnya. Tenten yang masih punya rasa kasihan pun melepaskan jenggutan tangannya dari kepala Kiba,"Aku ini baik Kiba. Kalau tidak baik sudah pasti aku akan menjabakmu sampai jam istirahat nanti."

"Iya-iya. Kau itu manusia paling baik, iya paling baik memang. Sampai-sampai mempermainkan perasaan orang terus," ucapan Kiba mendapat tanda tanya besar dari Tenten. Dan orang yang berada disamping Tenten hanya mendengarkan percakapan dua manusia berisik ini

"Memangnya aku pernah? Kau jangan menyebarkan gosip. Huh, dasar tukang gosip."

Kiba menatap ke arah Tenten dan Gaara bergantian. Orang yang mendengarkan dua orang ini dari tadi adalah Gaara. Pemuda yang selalu setia walaupun tidak pernah diperhatikan, kasiaanya kau Sabaku Gaara.

"Hey kau itu sering mempermainkan perasaan orang disamping mu itu tuh," Kiba menunjuk Gaara. Gaara yang ditunjuk Kiba langsung mentoyor kepala Kiba, "Jangan asal bicara kau Kiba, jangan dengarkan dia Tenten."

Tenten pun mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Kiba, ia juga ikut-ikutan mentoyor kepala Kiba lagi. Kiba menatap Tenten dengan tidak percaya, orang ini sudah disindir pun tidak sadar? Harus diapakkan gadis disampingnya ini agar peka dan sadar coba?

"Dasar tukang gosip," ucapan Tenten barusan mendapatkan toyoran dari arah depan dan belakang. Siapa lagi yang main tangan kalau bukan Ino dan Shikamaru. Tenten yang tidak terima menatap Shikamaru dan Ino bergantian, ada rasa emosi juga ketika ia ditoyor padahal tidak melakukan hal yang salah sama sekalih.

"Apa? kau tidak terima? Harusnya kau itu dilempari granat dulu baru sadar. Benarkan Shikamaru?"

"Iya benar. Kalo tidak sadar juga, kita lempar saja di dari atap sekolah. Ide yang bagus kan Kiba?" Shikamaru langsung melakukan highfive dengan gembira bersama Kiba. Tenten yang masih bingung dengan teman-temannya ini hanya bisa berfikir dengan keras, memangnya dia tidak peka terhadap apa?

 **Back To Me, Now!!**

"Gaara memangnya aku pernah mempermainkan perasaan mu?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan ke-5 kali yang keluar dari mulut Tenten sepanjang mereka berjalan pulang kerumah. tapi alhasil, pertanyaan itu semua tidak dijawab Gaara. Ia sudah lelah terus-terusan membuat kode untuk wanita disampingnya, sedangkan yang diberi kode tidak sadar-sadar. Semua orang itu punya batasnya masing-masing kan?

"Gaara~"

 _Huft._

Gaara tidak bisa menolak jika nada bicara Tenten sudah berubah menjadi manja seperti ini. Sepertinya batasan yang tadi itu harus dicoret, karena Gaara ini tidak punya batasan kesabaran menunggu wanita disampingnya ini.

"Hn."

Tenten menarik dasi Gaara agar menengok ke arahnya. Gaara yang ditarik hanya bisa pasrah dan menengok ke arah Tenten.

"Kaki ku hari ini pegal dan lututku juga masih sakit karena jatuh tadi. Rasanya aku ingin duduk," Gaara yang mendengar penjelasan Tenten mulai melihat keadaan disekitarnya.

Penuh.

Itu adalah keadaan yang sesuai dengan kenyataan hari ini. Bagaimana tidak penuh, mereka pulang disaat para orang dewasa pulang kerja dan dapat diartikan sekarang ini adalah jam sibuk. Lagi pula, mayoritas orang jepang itu semuanya selalu menggunakan transportasi umum seperti kereta sekarang ini, jadi wajar lah penuh.

"Kita turun distasiun berikutnya dan naik taksi. Kalau tidak kuat berpegangan saja padaku."

"Aku tidak mau. Kalau naik taksi itu macet dan lama sampai rumahnya."

Gaara menghela nafas lagi. Susah untuk berbicara dengan Tenten ketika ia itu sudah dalam mood lelah seperti sekarang. Gaara tanpa pikir panjang langsung menarik pundak Tenten dan memeluknya dari samping, Tenten yang sudah sering sekalih dipeluk seperti ini oleh Gaara pun melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada tiang yang diatas dan memeluk Gaara dari samping.

Satu hal yang selalu Tenten sukai dari hal ini adalah ...

 _Nyaman._

Kenyamanan yang selalu ia dapatkan dari Gaara.

"Tidurlah. Kau ini kan putri tidur yang bisa tidur dimana saja."

Tenten terkekeh dalam pelukan Gaara. Dan ia sekarang hanya bisa menurut dan tidur dalam keadaan berdiri.

Tanpa mereka sadari, orang-orang yang ada dikereta memperhatikan mereka dan seorang pria yang tepat duduk didepan Tenten Gaara tiba-tiba bangun mempersilahkan Tenten untuk duduk.

"Duduklah. Pacarmu sepertinya sakit, dari tadi kakinya bergetar terus."

 _Pacar?_

Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum kecut mendengar orang tersebut menyebut dirinya pacar Tenten.

"Ah, terimakasih. Iya dia memang sedang sakit, Tenten duduklah."

Tenten yang masih setengah sadar pun menurut dan duduk ditempat yang orang tadi berikan. Ia memeluk pinggang Gaara dan tertidur lagi.

"Terimakasih banyak," ucap Gaara sopan.

"Tidak usah seperti itu. Aku kasian melihatnya, karena aku punya anak perempuan juga dirumah. Aku takut jika dia sakit seperti pacarmu sekarang tidak ada yang menolongnya."

"Oh, seperti itu."

"Iya. Mudah-mudahan, anakku bisa punya pacar yang bisa menjaganya sama seperti mu _nak_."

Gaara terkekeh mendengar pernyataan pria paruh baya disampingnya, orang tua seperti ini saja mau jika anaknya memiliki pacar seperti Gaara, tapi kenapa Tenten malah tidan menganggap Gaara sedikitpun?

Dasar wanita tidak peka!

"Ah iya. Semoga saja paman."

Pria paruh baya tersebut melihat papan pengumuman yang tepat berada di atasnya.

"Aku pergi dulu _nak,_ sudah ingin turun hehe. Jaga pacarmu baik-baik."

Gaara membungkuk hormat pada pria paruh baya ini.

"Iya paman. Terimakasih atas bantuannya, hati-hati paman."

Pria paruh baya ini mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan kearah Gaara. Setelah kepergian pria paruh baya ini, Gaara menatap Tenten yang masih memeluknya.

 _"Aku lelah. Haruskah aku berhenti sekarang, Tenten."_

 _Tes._

Air mata itu untuk kesekian kalinya jatuh lagi.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **TBC.**


End file.
